


we're in danger

by haipollai



Category: Arsenal RPF, Football RPF
Genre: Feelings, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4640223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haipollai/pseuds/haipollai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron swallows hard. They've flirted but Olivier doesn't have a normal conversation without flirting. "I should get home."</p>
<p>There's a brief flash of disappointment, his smile doesn't come back though. "Probably." His arm doesn't loosen and Aaron doesn't make much of an effort to move.</p>
<p>"Come with." Its barely audible over the noise around them but Olivier licks his lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're in danger

He's had too much champagne and it doesn't seem like a bad idea to lean into Olivier. They flirt, Olivier always flirts, and he's wondered before about just following through. And right now, the season is over, they're all buzzing from the cup win. He's never had this chance before and it's his, his win, his goal. His face hurts from smiling and Olivier's arm is a warm, solid weight around his waist. It feels like the only thing holding him down. 

He tilts his head back, looking up at Olivier, wondering if he should untangle himself. Kieren was around for a bit but has drifted off and he doesn't want Oli to think he has to look out for him. He looks up just in time to see Olivier tilt his head back to take a drink from his beer, to watch his throat work as he swallows.

Olivier notices something, maybe how he's staring or the hitch in his breath. His eyes crinkle at the corners when he smiles. "Hello." It's barely audible over the noise around them.

Aaron swallows hard. They've flirted but Olivier doesn't have a normal conversation without flirting. "I should get home."

There's a brief flash of disappointment, his smile doesn't come back though. "Probably." His arm doesn't loosen and Aaron doesn't make much of an effort to move.

"Come with." Its barely audible over the noise around them but Olivier licks his lips.

"Ok."

-

Aaron groans at the sunlight that hits him when he opens his eyes and shifts to bury himself against the body in bed with him. Hard lines of muscle still in match condition, though Aaron doubts Olivier lets himself falter much in the off season.

Olivier's back is to him, his forehead is pressed between his shoulder blades. He doesn't know how this part is going to go. He can feel the low hum from Oli as he wakes up and Aaron curls his arm around him, letting his knuckles rest lightly against his stomach.

There's a moment where he thinks Olivier might still be asleep but then his hand moves enough to entwine their fingers. Aaron can't resist pressing a kiss to his shoulder. "Hi."

Olivier rolls onto his back and gives him a half grin. "Ok?" it's the most messed up Aaron's ever seen him, his hair sticking out in every direction, a hickey low on his neck, his eyes are half closed to keep out the sunlight. The pillow has left creases on his cheek. Aaron wants to kiss him.

"Perfect."

"Oh yes?" His free hand skims down Aaron's side, scratching lightly to make him squirm. 

"Maybe sore." He moves to brush his lips over Olivier's. "Worth it."

He cups Aaron's cheek. "I want to, again."

Aaron's breath catches, he hadn't thought about next, if this was just once or not. "You'll have to wait a bit for that."

Olivier smirks and pushes Aaron on to his back. "Not for this." He trails kisses from Aaron's neck down to the curve of his hip, his hand already between his thighs

-

It's becomes a thing, though they don't really talk about it. During the summer when they're both in London, they end up hooking up. It's all like that first night, they fall together easily. Clothing gets left over back and forth. Olivier learns Aaron likes when he's on top, riding Olivier at his own pace. His head tilts back as he gets into it, eyes falling closed. But there's times to when Olivier gets to pin him down, when it's Olivier's turn to take and take.

His beard is growing in and Olivier drags his lips over it, sucking a bruise into his skin, knowing his own lips are going to be red when he's done. He doesn't think of it as marking what's his but there's always a flair of pride when he sees it later. 

There's a break right before preseason and it's easy to think this is it. It was fun for the summer but that's it. Olivier wouldn't mind if that's all it is, they have to work together and it's been fun. More than fun. 

There's no marks left on either of them the first day of training. Nothing to give away they spent the summer in and out of each other's beds.

Olivier has Debuchy there now and he spends most of the day with him while Aaron gravitates back to Alex and Kieren and Jack. 

Nothing has really changed except at the end Aaron shoots him a questioning look and Olivier shrugs. On the way out, he ends up following Aaron. Follows him back to his place.

They're kissing as soon as Olivier is in the door. They stumble together to the couch, pulling out of any clothes they can. There's no lube so Aaron just wraps his hand around them both.

They don't talk about it afterwards. Not in the shower as they get come and sweat off, not in Aaron's kitchen as Aaron's ropes him into staying and helping cook. There are stolen kisses. Aaron pins him to a counter, not that he makes much effort to get away.

He almost stays the night but there would be no keeping this secret after that.

-

The sweatpants are Olivier's so hang low on Aaron's hips. He doesn't seem to notice or mind. Olivier watches him rummage through his kitchen, not saying anything yet. He doesn't know when he got used to this, if he even is but Aaron looks so at ease in Olivier's home.

"I know you're watching so you could at least tell me where the damn baking sheet is."

"Why are you cooking in my kitchen?" But he pushes away from the entrance to get it out for him.

"If you want me to leave, I will."

"No!" He bites his tongue at how quick it comes out. He rests his hand on Aaron's hip. "Stay. But cooking?"

He gives Olivier a small smile, one he's seen on the pitch before when he knows he's done something clever. "Thought you deserved it."

"Oh yes?" it's so easy to shift his weight into Aaron, they fit together so easily. Aaron tilts his head back to keep eye contact.

"Yea. You got me my goal."

"Then what was last night?"

Aaron rolls his eyes. "That was you telling me how great I am I think." He leans up to kiss him, stifling Olivier's laugh. 

-

There are differences to Aaron's silences. He's not a loud person by nature. He can be, he can jump out and grab your attention and then fade smoothly into the background. Usually his silences with Olivier are easy, content to let Olivier fill them, ebbing and flowing in and out. Olivier likes to make him laugh if he can. When Aaron's happy it's easy and infectious. 

Sometimes he's closed off, and Olivier had to learn that poking at him wouldn't help, he had to wait it out. Patience wasn't a strong suit, sometimes he couldn't and let Aaron come to him when he was ready. Sometimes it's something else Olivier can't place and he's as patient as he can be for those.

They're on Olivier's couch with some other guys from the team, most of them playing FIFA. Olivier is happy to sit squeezed in next to Mathieu and commentate. Aaron is next to Theo, not playing either. Theo offers the controller at one point but Aaron gives a quick shake of his head. 

There seems to be a whole silent conversation in those few seconds. Theo frowns and Aaron gives a small shrug. It ends with Theo sighing and leaning against him.

"Get off, you're heavy," Aaron finally says out loud. 

"You like it."

"No way, I know where you've been."

"I'm hurt, our love used to mean something to you." the teasing is all practically rote, Olivier has heard something similar between them countless times during practices. Maybe it's Aaron's mood getting to him but it all seems more important now.

"You insulted my beard."

"Not my fault it looked awful growing in." Theo waves a hand vaguely at Olivier and Mat. "What do you think about Aaron's beard?"

"Is good," Mat answers.

Olivier flashes an ok sign, not sure if he trusts he knows what to say. Mat nudges him and Olivier elbows him back. He knows something by virtue of being one of Olivier's closest friends for years.

"I don't need anyone's approval for my own hair." Aaron grumbles and sinks deeper into the couch. When Olivier gets up for another drink, he makes sure to rub his knuckles over Aaron's cheek, wanting to make everything ok. It gets Aaron to laugh even as he tries to swat Olivier away.

He stays after everyone else leaves and they end up in bed, kissing slow and deep. There's no real push to go further but when Aaron's hand presses against the small of his back and he angles his hips up, Olivier isn't going to say no. He still presses a kiss to Aaron’s neck. “Ok?”

He feels Aaron’s huff but his arms are still around Olivier. “Yea, ok. Especially right now.”

-

It’s overwhelming sometimes, being with Olivier. He feels too young or too innocent, all stupid little things that most of the time don’t matter. 

His hands press against Olivier’s hips, feeling each jerk and shift as Aaron bites at his thighs. It’s almost a game, leaving hickeys and bruises to see how well they can hide. It’s a dangerous game, Aaron doesn’t know what they’d do if they were actually caught. 

But there’s something tempting in the idea of getting to tease and touch, maybe not in public, but at least around their teammates and friends.

It’s not what they are though. They’re friends, and they fuck, ever since that night Aaron had been too buzzed and asked him home. And it’s been good, better than good. They’ve been having fun and there’s no reason to mess with that by doing something stupid and getting caught. 

So he stops leaving any marks. Olivier is hard and his noises are getting pleading, not that he ever has much patience. Working him up is always easy, making it so tempting. Aaron doesn’t bother with much more teasing now, wrapping his lips around him and using tricks Olivier uses on him He pushes aside thoughts of how he’s had to learn from Olivier, that he feels sometimes like he’s fumbling.

There’s been no one else since the summer. Aaron doesn’t think about that either.

-

“Don’t be stupid.” 

Olivier yawns and rests his head on Matheiu’s shoulder. “Too late.” 

“Idiot,” he sighs but it’s warm, familiar. Matheiu knows him too well.

“Hey. That’s no way to treat your favorite.”

Matheiu snorts and bounces his shoulder but Olivier refuses to move. They have the night off and a strict curfew so Olivier is spending it whining at Matheiu in the hotel bar. Most of the team is there but they’re tucked away from the main group. His eyes keep straying over to Aaron who is squeezed in a seat between Kieran and Danny.

He’s used to Aaron being close to other teammates and to Gibbs but Olivier wants to yank him away. A hickey from the other night is still visible on Aaron’s neck and Olivier knows he wouldn't leave with anyone else. Even though it’s never been said in so many words, or any words, they’ve been exclusive. 

None of it is very rational but getting involved with a teammate isn't rational. 

-

Aaron is in his hotel room, arm over his eyes and very still. Olivier wonders if he’s fallen asleep there or simply forgot to move, but he’s never seen Aaron as still as this. Never knew he could be.

Finally there’s a low sigh and his arm falls away so Olivier is left facing him directly and his eyes are focused right on him. “I don’t know what you want.” Aaron says.

The question catches him off guard and he knows it will lead to answers he’s not sure are okay to give. “I...” He kneels on the edge of the bed. This is different but maybe not unexpected. They've been spiraling since this began, getting pulled closer and closer. Olivier hasn't been waiting for this, but he's wondered. “I want you.” 

Aaron’s tongue darts out over his lips. Slowly he pushes himself up so he’s sitting up, closer to eye level with Olivier but he still has to look up. “What if tonight I just want to sleep?”

“Where do you want me?”

“Here.” He pushes himself up and leans in, hesitating with lips parted. 

"You want to just sleep with me," Olivier says, making sure they're both on the same page.

To his credit, Aaron barely hesitates before he nods. "I get if you don't, if you want to keep this completely sex." He's so matter of fact that something in Olivier aches and he realizes how far they've already gotten. The smart thing would be to get up and walk out. Cut this off right now. It's one thing to sleep with a teammate but to fall for one is begging for trouble.

They both know that and yet here Aaron is asking for that more. And Olivier feels the twist in his chest and knows he wants it just as much. He gently cups Aaron's cheek, wondering how long Aaron has been twisting this around before he gave in and asked. "This is stupid."

"Then walk out. I’ll get it. It’s not-” He cuts Aaron off by kissing him. 

“You and me, together.”

“Stupid,” Aaron says softly but he’s smiling and his arms come around Olivier making it clear he wants him there.


End file.
